Penumbra
Penumbra is a level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. Level Briefings Brief Respawn Brief Primary Objectives * Common objectives to all levels: clean human blood splatters, incinerate viscera, dead bodies, and trash. * Use a Shovel to fill the Pit Monster with sand until it is completely covered. Secondary Objectives *Stack crates in the designated areas. *Stack barrels in the designated areas. * Find all 26 Personal Identification Devices, place them in the Punchomatic, and fill out reports. Map Equipment * Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser * What A Load Disposal Bins Bin Dispenser * Incinerator * Laser Welders * Brooms * Solar Flares * Lanterns * Light-Tower * Shovels * Mining Explosives * Vendor ** Solar Flare - Green ** Work-Site Light ** Lantern * J-HARM Incident Report Please see the "Punchomatic Cheat Sheet" located at: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=670115376 Data Logs Date: 11/09/2184 Time: 10:42 GST Identification: Dr. William Johns Title: Lead Botanist :The state of decay in this place is astonishing... They didn't say how long it had been abandoned for, it looks like almost a century. There is very little light and power. Frankly, I'm surprised there is any power at all. I have begun setting my equipment and hope to study the plant life as soon as possible. Date: 11/09/2184 Time: 12:03 GST Identification: Dr. Richard Riddick Title: Team Lead :Yeesh, this place is creepy... I don't even know why they sent us down here. For some damn signal? Really? What's so interesting about that? The sooner we get this place figured out the better, I don't want to stay here any longer then I have to. I'll get on Dr. Fry's case, see if she can get a lock on the signal ASAP. Date: 11/09/2184 Time: 17:31 GST Identification: Dr. Carolyn Fry Title: Analyst :I've been trying repeatedly to get a lock on the signal, but I still don't know where it's coming from. I've suggested to Dr. Riddick that we need to proceed deeper, into the weird tunnels we found if necessary. He didn't seem pleased, and with good reason,. Those tunnels have an unnerving quality, and I'm terrified to go in there, but what I'm more terrified of is not getting paid.. Date: 11/09/2184 Time: 20:40 GST Identification: Dr. John Ezekiel Title: Technical Advisor :God damnit... Dr. Gloom was found dead near one of the tunnels half an hour ago, his body covered in wounds, seemingly from sharp knives or talons. Worse still, Dr. Johns and a few others have gone missing. Johns was last seen inspecting plant-life on the south side. I think Dr. Fry is mad to insist we explore those tunnels without military aid! The sounds in here are getting weirder by the minute... We need to call in a support team, this is getting real serious real fast! Date: 11/09/2184 Time: 22:09 GST Identification: Dr. Sharon Montgomery Title: Operations Advisor :Our worst fears have been realized. We are not alone down there... There is something out here in the dark, something hunting us. I can feel it watching me even now. I can hear it moving or..."them". I don't know. Dr. Riddick and Dr. Fry went into the tunnels over an hour ago, and we've not seen or heard from them since. I've been trying to reach command on the transmitter, but no one is responding. Something is blocking the signal, and I fear we're on our own now... Date: 12/09/2184 Time: 03:09 GST Identification: Dr. Iman al Walid Title: Lead Engineer :I'm the last one left...everyone else is dead. The others' screams echoed through the facility. I don't know where they were. Some damn thing swooped down from the ceiling and got me. My wound looks to be poisoned, and I'm dying, I know it. I've broken my lantern and can no longer see anything except my PDA. "They" are out there though, I can hear them. My end is near. I die in the knowledge that command will initiate the "Hammer Down" protocol, and deploy the bio-agents to kill these damn things now that we've failed... Tips and Trivia *Penumbra is the only level, besides Unearthly Excavation, to contain Pit Monsters, alien hazards that will kill any player who falls into them. *It is also the only level to not contain any Big Banger Radio or its variants. This was a choice from the developers to contribute to the level's oppressive silence.Sanitation Developers Log on Steam Community It is also the only level to contain green Solar Flares. *This level makes several references to the movie Pitch Black of the series The Chronicles of Riddick. **Like the movie, the characters are hunted in the dark by alien creatures. **Several characters share the same names: Richard Riddick, Carolyn Fry, William Johns, Abu 'Imam' al-Walid, Sharon Montgomery and John Ezekiel. *The skinned corpses are similar to the killings of the Predators, from the Predator series. *The company name on the containers, Leyland-Takashi, is a reference to the Weyland-Yutani Corporation from the Alien series. Image Gallery PenumbraTheyreHere.jpg|A nod to the 1982 movie "Poltergeist" LSpreviewPenumbra.png|Level select preview images References Category:Levels